One Shot requests
by XShipperxWriterxgirlX
Summary: Want a one-shot? Read inside for conditions!
1. Conditions

**Hey! So I've decided to write one shots requested by you! :D here are the conditions:**

**- It can be you and an R5 member/The Vamps.**

**- It can be any Austin & Ally couple (Auslly, Trez ect..) **

**- It can be any R5/A&A cast/The Vamps couple (Raura, Rydellington ect..)**

**- **It can be any rating you want, but just because this is rated in the M section does not mean you have to be obliged to request a rated M one shot :) But i don't mind if you want one :)****

**- ****(optional****) Also, if you want to give me a plot line, that's okay too! :D**

**- ****(optional) **** It can be baised of a song, like a song fic. I don't mind as long as I know the song lol :)**

**So get requesting :D**

**xo**

**XShipperxwriterxgirlX**


	2. Rockstars & Hotel maids - Raura

**Name: Rockstars and Hotel maids**

**Summary: Ross, the lead singer of R5. Laura, a maid at the hotel they happen to be staying in. After an R5 concert Ross goes into his hotel room. When Laura goes to ask Ross for room service, Ross is instantly attracted to her. What happens when Laura accidently gets locked inside Ross' hotel room?**

**Pairing: Raura.**

**Rating: M **

**Requested by: Cowgirl (guest)**

**ENTIRELY WRITTEN IN ROSS POV, Execpt for the sex scene, it's easier for me to write in 3rd person. _Italics mean a future tense thing lol xD_**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>I sighed in relief as I collapsed onto my bed. Don't get me wrong, I love what I do. It can just get a little tiring at time. Jumping on stage and what not. Sometimes it aches as well. But would I change what I do for the world? Not a chance. What else has come good out of this trip, is that I get to have my own hotel room. It's nice. Generally, I don't get my own room, but this time its Riker and Rocky sharing a room, and Ryland and Ratliff sharing a room. Rydel always gets her own room, with her being the only girl out of the group. I don't even get my own room at home. But, not that I mind, it's awesome sharing a room with Ryland. Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want, it's true though. Another thing that's good about having my own hotel room is that I get all the hot water. A hot bubble bath sounds nice right now.<p>

**RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM**

Whoever invented Jacuzzi baths is, or was, a Godsend. I swear. It was nice, my muscles aren't sore, and it was nice to have a soak in it to. Also, it helped me relax. Right now, I'm sat in only my sweatpants. It's nice and relaxing. It's silent, apart of the TV. But it's a nice silence. Well it can be a little lonely, but it's nice. Suddenly, there was a quiet knock on the door. I got off the couch and went to open it. It's probably only one of the boys, or Rydel, so I didn't put on a shirt. When I opened the door, I came face to face with the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes that I've seen in my life. She had brown hair with amber honey highlights and she was young and slightly smaller then me, like a head shorter. She had a petite frame as well. She was absolutely gorgeous. I noticed that she blushed slightly when I opened the door, reminding me of my shirtlessness. I was to busy admiring her, that I hadn't realised she had been talking. She waved her hand in front of my face, causing me to snap out of it.

"I'm sorry...what did you say?" I asked her, causing her to giggle lightly. Ah she has the most perfect giggle ever. I guess its possible that I'm starstruck by her.

"I said, I'm Laura. I'm a maid here and I came to ask about your room service." She told me, she can't be much older than me?! In fact she looks younger! "Actually I'm 18, and yes I'm younger then other maids here. My dad runs the hotel, I've been working here since I was 16. It can be quite hard at times, but it's good." she told me, smiling. "You were also thinking out loud" she added, still smiling. Her voice is angelic. Then I remembered why she came here.

"Um... I haven't ordered room service" I said, confused, causing her to giggle more. I sighed, it's perfect. Come on Ross, your acting like a girl. But it's true.

"You're lucky your cute.. It's to see what type of room service you want." she told me, smiling again. I blushed lightly when she said I was cute, she giggled obviously noticing it.

"Um.. yeah I knew that." I started, scratching the back of my neck. "Why don't you come in, I'll get us a drink and we can discus the room service thing." I told her, moving out of the way to let her in. "My name is Ross by the way" I added, and she smiled as she walked into the hotel room.

"Well.. nice to meet you Ross." She said, once she walked in, and sat on the couch. I closed the door, but when I did, it made a weird sound. I shrugged it off. Probably nothing.

"So, er.. would you like a drink?" I asked her, walking away from the door, she nodded yes.

"I'll just have a drink of water please." She told me, looking at me.

"Are you sure? I mean it's sort of bland you know." I told her, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't mind as long as it's cold." She said, then going through some papers that she has. I'm guessing to make note of what I want. She also layed three different menu's on the coffee table, neatly.

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment." I told her, walking into the kitchen, running the cold water tap, meanwhile I poured myself a glass of fresh orange juice. Once the water was cold, and I checked by putting my hand under, I got a glass out, and let some water run into it. When it was mostly full, I turned off the tap, and carried our drinks back to her. She looked up and smiled at me when I was coming back into the living room area, and I smiled back, sitting next to her. I handed her drink, and I put mine on the coffee table away from all her stuff.

"So, should we get started?" I asked her, she blushed a little. What have I done now? Not that I mind, I think it's adorable when she blushes.

"Aren't you going to put on a shirt?" She asked me, obviously trying not to stare at my chest, I smirked a little.

"Nah, I'm a bit warm to be honest, I hope you don't mind." I told her, genuine as possible, but smirking.

"uh.. No I don't mind. Not at all. I mean, why would I mind?" She asked me, rambling on more then she had to, even that's adorable. How can that even be possible. She turned back to face the menus and papers, reminding me that we have to do this.

"Good, so the room service thing?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"Great, first question, what would you like for breakfast?" She asked me, grabbing her pen and papers as I picked up the breakfast menu and read it. This could take a while, I'm not so quick when it comes to picking things.

**RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM RS&HM**

**-**an hour later-

After an hour, what I did say it would take a while, I finally had it all sorted out. To be honest, it would of took half the time but I went slower to spend more time with her. _Little did he know what was about to happen._

"Alright, so you would like your room cleaning except from your bedroom, that's understandable, most guests are like that. For breakfast tomorrow, you want a cheese and ham omelette with a glass of orange juice, even though you could get it from your room you have now run out because it was only a small carton. You don't want it too early, so around 10 o clock you said. You don't think your going to be here for lunch tomorrow, but if you are just go to the kitchens and ask for any sandwiches or whatever you want. For dinner you'll eat in the restaurant downstairs with the rest of your family. Finally, for breakfast on Sunday you want pancakes with loads of syrup and butter. Anything I'm missing?" She said, reading out what I've told her.

"No." I said, shaking my head and drinking the remainder of my orange juice, she just looked at me and smiled.

"Great, well it was nice being here with you Ross, I'll see you in the morning when I deliver your breakfast." She told me, before drinking the rest of her water.

"Wait, your going to be delivering it too?!" I exclaimed, almost spitting out my mouthful as I did. Luckily I had just managed to swallow it.

"Yes, why? Is there something wrong with that? I can ask another maid to do it for me if you don't want me?" She told me, I shook my head at this.

"No, I want you to deliver me my breakfast, I was just shocked that's all." I reassured her, smiling lightly.

"Okay, good! So see you in the morning?" She said, packing away her stuff.

"You will do." I said back, smiling. She finished packing her stuff and we both walked to the door.

"Well it's nice meeting you Ross." She said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too." I told her, attempting to open the door. Key word attempt. It's broken!

"Er.. Ross?" She asked me, eyes full of alarm. "Why can't you open the door?" she then added, asking me.

"I think it's broken!" I exclaimed, pulling at the door again. Nope. Won't budge.

"What do you mean, it's broken?!" She asked me, now pulling at the door with me.

"I mean exactly that. It won't budge!" I told her, pulling at it still. Then as I thought anything couldn't get worse... the door handle broke off.

"ROSS! THE DOOR HANDLE!" she shouted, right in my ear. I don't think she meant for it to come out that loud, but it did. Not that I can blame her, I'm just as shocked.

"What do you expect me to do?! I'm not a..." I pause for a moment, to think of what I can say to finish that. I got it! "a door specialist!" I then added, causing her to giggle slightly.

"Don't you mean maintenance man?" She asked, then frowning slightly. Am I really that bad? It could be worse, she could be stuck with an perverted old man.

"Pssh. Yeah, that could work too if you want to get all technical." I told her, acting cool.

"Whatever Ross." She said, rolling her eyes playfully. Still frowning slightly, until she began to smile again. "THAT'S IT!" She shouted. I looked at her confused. "We call maintenance to come and get us out and to fix the door!" She then exclaimed, speaking at a normal volume. I smiled wide. Of course! Why didn't I think of that.

"Laura, that's great!" I told her, then hugged her. She didn't react at first, but after several seconds, she hugged back and melted into the hug. Eventually I pulled away and blushed lightly. "Er.. sorry." I apologized to her, and she was also blushing. She nodded her head.

"It's cool." She then said. Then, it went quiet. Not a comfortable silence either.

"So..er maintenance?" I questioned, moving away from her much to my dismay.

"Oh, yeah! Where's the room phone?" She asked me, and I pointed to it. She nodded before walking to it and dialling a number. "Dad its me"... "Yeah, I'm fine" ... "Listen, I need you to send maintenance to..." She trailed off and put her hand over the speaker part of the phone, before looking at me. "You don't happen to know what room number this is, do you?" She asked me, and I shrugged my shoulders, finishing the remainder of my orange juice. Then I started looking around for any information about the room number. Eventually, I found it.

"Room 3456." I told her, and she nodded once more before taking her hand off the speaker part.

"Room 3456." She added. ... "What do you mean?" ... "But dad! How are we supposed to get out of the room now?!" ... "Tomorrow afternoon?!" ... I then heard her sigh. "Alright then." ... "I'll be fine." ... "Yes!" ... "Er... Maybe.." ... "DAD! Don't worry!" ... "I know dad, I promise _not _to do anything." ... "Love you too. Bye." She said, hanging up. She then looked at me.

"Well, is your dad sending up Maintenance?" I asked her, with probably pleading eyes. I didn't mean for that to happen but you know.

"Considering it is midnight, they aren't here now. So we're trapped in here until tomorrow... afternoon." She said, carefully. That's good.. wait AFTERNOON!?

"Afternoon?!" I exclaimed and she nodded slowly. "Why are we trapped in here until then?" I asked her, shocked.

"Because, it's Saturday. The maintenance people only work on a Saturday afternoon. Don't ask why, because I really don't know." She told me, shrugging her shoulders. I sighed, this CANNOT be happening. Luckily we don't have to catch a flight tomorrow.

"I better text my brother, tell him why I won't be attending any band stuff tomorrow." I told her, and she cocked her head sideways.

"Your in a band?" She asked me, as I was getting my phone out. Then she screamed. "OH I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Your Ross Lynch! I'm such a huge fan, and I love R5! I'm got the night off work tomorrow to see you all live!" She told me, and I mentally high fived myself. Score, I'll be seeing her again. "Presuming we get out of this room anyway." She then added, sitting back on the couch. I sat next to her.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking directly at her.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." She reassured me.

"You sure?" I ask her, making sure she's okay.

"Absolutely." She says, nodding her head. I smiled.

"Great." I said softly, looking at her. She was looking back, smiling. It was nice. It was a comfortable silence this time. We were sat there for a good couple of minuteness, when it got slightly hotter... the actual temperature, not the sexual tension. If there was any.

"Oh wow. Is it getting hotter in here?" Laura asked me, undoing a couple of buttons on her uniform. Don't look Ross.

"um.. er.. erm... yeah, it is." Suddenly getting more nervous, and er.. you know.

"Can you open a window or something?" She asked me, undoing more buttons, as the temperature was really starting to get hot. What is going on?! "While your at it, check the temperature in here too." She then added as I was standing up. I nodded, and walked to the windows. I tried opening one, locked. Damn.

"You don't happen to have a key to unlock the windows do you?" I asked her, moving to another window.

"No, why?" She replied asking.

"I have a feeling most of them are locked, and it's starting to get really hot in here." I told her, trying to open the next window. I smiled when it opened, but the bad news is, is that they don't open very wide. I turned to look at Laura, and by this point she had un-buttoned her shirt and had took it off, to reveal a white lacy bra. Fuck, the temperature isn't the only thing that's getting hot. Did I mention it's practically SEE THROUGH!? I turned around quickly, to move on to the next window. This one was locked too.

"Also, they don't open very wide." She told me, stating the obvious. Normally I'd be annoyed, but on her, it's cute. I moved on to the final one, and once again it was locked. Great, we're trapped in this hot room, with one window that's actually open but doesn't open wide! I walked over to the thermostat to check the temperature. "How hot is it?" She asked me, voice dripping in concern. My eyes widened at it, and it's slowly still going up.

"35 plus." I told her, groaning afterwards. I rested on the wall and slowly slid down it. Oh brother.

"Plus?!" She exclaimed, coming to sit next to me.

"Yeah, as in it's slowly rising." I told her. If it gets much more hotter I'm going to have to take off my sweat pants.

"ugh! We can't get out either so it sucks even more!" She exclaimed, hitting her head on the wall once. Causing her to wince in pain.

"Are you okay?!" I asked her, and she nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It wasn't too hard, so I'll be okay." She said, reassuring causing me to sigh in relief.

"Okay, good." I said, and we both turned to look in each others eyes. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I then some of her hair out of her face, causing her to smile slightly wider. We both began to lean in, and my lips briefly touched hers. I felt sparks, and I'm guessing she did too because she then crashed her lips on my lips, and I immediately kissed back. I then wrapped my arms around her waist as I felt a couple of arms snake around my neck I smiled into the kiss and deepened it, and she kissed with as much depth in to. I stood up, pulling her with me and picking her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I disconnected our lips, causing her to whimper a little. This caused me to smirk slightly, and I trailed kisses down to her neck and kissed all over it until I found her sweet spot. Luckily she moved her head giving me more access to do so. Eventually, I found it and began to suck on it, causing her to moan. Looking in front of me I carried her to the bedroom...

* * *

><p>3rd person POV <strong>(sex scene, don't like it, don't read it)<strong>-

Once getting to the bedroom, Ross kicked the door shut, turned around with Laura and slammed her into the door. Causing Laura to moan, loudly. Ross couldn't get enough of hearing it, and he wanted her to moan more. Still sucking her neck, he trailed one hand down to the back of her bra and unhooked it, letting Laura's breasts flow out. Suddenly feeling self conscious, Laura crossed her arms around her chest. This didn't go unknown by Ross.

"Your really beautiful and your body is perfect. You have no need to feel self conscious. Relax." Ross said, pulling his lips away from Laura's neck. Without giving her chance to answer, he attacked her lips with his own. Laura moaned lightly and pulled Ross even closer, if that was even possible.

Laura started to pull at Ross' belt, wanting his pants off. Finally it managed to become unbuckled and his pants fell down his leg. Without breaking the kiss, Ross stepped out of his pants, causing Laura to smirk slightly against his lips. Ross turned them back around so his back was towards the door, and carried Laura over to the bed.

Ross then laid Laura onto the bed and got ontop of her, still without breaking the kiss. He then deepened the kiss, causing Laura to kiss just as deep. Ross smirked slightly against Laura's lips, and bit gently on her bottom lip. This caused Laura to moan lightly and gasp into the kiss. Ross then slipped his tongue into Laura's mouth and mess with her tongue.

Laura moaned slightly louder. She couldn't believe how right this felt. She then began to tug at Ross' boxers, wanting them off. Now. She whimpered lightly when Ross pulled away from the kiss.

"Now that's not fair. I'm basically naked, and you've still got your skirt on." Ross said. "Lets sort that out." He then added, pulling Laura's skirt off. He smirked and let his eyes roam over Laura's body. His smirk widened when he realised she was wearing a thong. "Someones a bad girl aren't they?" Ross asked huskily, causing Laura to giggle lightly. That giggle soon disappeared when Ross rubbed his hand over the thong.

"Ross..." Laura trailed off, moaning.

"Hmm and your really wet too." Ross said, rubbing slightly harder. Laura moaned even louder. Ross smirked, then pulled Laura's thong off, with his mouth, and trailled kisses up one of Laura's legs.

"Ross.. I want you. Now!" Laura exclaimed and moaned. Ross smirked slightly, and licked down Laura's clit, causing Laura to screem in pleasure. "Fuck." Laura whispered lightly. Ross slid his tongue inside her, and flicked it in and out quickly.

Laura could feel herself about to cum, but helt it in because she didn't want the feeling to end. Ross could feel that she was about to cum, and that she was holding it in. Ross rubbed his thumb over her clit, hard. Hopping it would being Laura to her organsm.

Deciding that she couldn't hold it in for any longer, Laura let herself go. Ross swallowed it all. Ross pulled away, and kissed Laura breifly, before slamming into her, causing Laura to scream. Loudly.

"ROSS!" Laura screamed, as he started to thrust. Ross moaned. He loved the feeling of being inside of her.

"So warm and tight.." Ross trailed off, moaning. It was clear to him it was her first time. It was also his.

Laura moaned more. Words couldn't describe the pleasure that she felt. She wasn't used to the feeling, but boy was she missing out. She could learn to get used to the feeling. But it could be because she was having sex with a complete sex god. Laura could feel her self about to cum for the second time that night. Which caused Laura to moan louder then before.

Ross could feel her tightening up around him. Ross was feeling the same, but he didn't let her know about it. Much. He made himself go even deeper into her, and started thrusting even faster and harder. "Shit." He moaned quietly, and continued to thrust into her.

Soon enough, they had their orgasms together. Breathing heavily, they looked in each others eyes, smiling.

"Tired?" Laura asked, smirking slightly.

"No why?" Ross asked, not noticing the smirk, but still looking into her eyes.

"Good." Laura said, while flipping them over so she was on top. "Because I'm not done with you yet." She then added, and started ridding him.

Ross smirked at this. "Good, because I'm not done with you yet either." Ross responded, gripping onto Laura's waist, moaning lightly.

* * *

><p>Ross POV-<p>

I woke up to holding a bunette beauty in my arms. I smiled at last nights memories. I brushed her hair out of the way, before kissing the back of her neck, smiling while I did.

"Mhmm morning. Didn't you get enough last night. After what? 3 or 4 rounds?" She questioned, turning over to face me and pecking my lips.

"Hmm I seem to remember five." I told her, before kissing her roughly. She fell backwards allowing me to get ontop of her. She pulled away, causing me to whimper and pout slightly.

"As much as i'd like to have another round. Mainentance would be here shortly. So we can't have another round." She said, pushing me off her and getting out of bed. Giving me a eye full of her ass.

Sighing, I got out of bed myself and got some clothes out of my suitcase. I turned to look at her and she already has her thong, skirt and bra on. Wow. She's quick. I put on a clean pair of boxers on and some jeans. Purposely not putting on a shirt.

"My shirt is in the other room." She said, before leaving the bedroom. I put on her shirt, just encase her dad comes up here. I walked out of the bedroom, to see her sitting on the couch. I seem to remember having a round on the couch as well. She turned around to look at me, and smiled.

"I had.. Well a really great time last night. Thank you Ross." She said, as I sat next to her. She pecked my lips, before getting interupted by getting a knock on the door.

"Laura?!" I heard a male voice shout. Laura sighed. From that action, I knew it was her dad.

"Yeah dad?" She replied, shouting.

"Are you okay?" I heard her dad ask.

"I'm fine." She just replied, sighing slightly. She looked at me.

"Good. Stay away from the door. It has to be replaced so it's going to fall in your way, so stay away from door." He said, and then I heard a drilling noise.

"Pass me your phone." She said, looking at me. I looked confused slightly, never the less I unlocked it, and gave it her. She typed something, and gave it back to me. Just as the door fell down.

"Call me." She said, winking before walking out the hotel room. I looked down at my phone and smiled.

_Laura ;) xo_

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought! I don't usually write Raura.. Or sex scenes so hoped you liked it! :)<strong>

**Want a one shot? Read chapter one for details! **

**Nikki xo**


	3. Silly Arguments - Riaura

**So hey! Here's another one shot! :)**

**Silly arguments..**

**She wanted the last red vine in the packet they were sharing, thing is he wanted it too..**

**Couple: Riaura.**

**Rated: K+ ~ T**

**Requested by: Riaura fan**

* * *

><p>Laura sighed happily as she cuddled into her boyfriends arm. It's been a while since they went on their last date due to him touring. She doesn't mind though. She's been fairly busy while he's been on tour so it's not like she spends every day mopping in bed, counting down the days until she see's him again like some pathetic loser.<p>

Though she has been counting down the days until she could see him again... so's he.

"You alright babe?" He asked her, looking down at her. He was love struck. He had never felt this way before. Man, the things she makes him feel. She smiled up at him. Even her smile makes his heart skip a beat... over and over again. "I heard you sigh."

"Never better. It was a happy sigh, Riker. I've missed this. The dates we have. It's been a while." She told him, feeling slightly sad at first... before she shrugged it off.

"I know sweetie, but you couldn't come on tour with us with your finals, those are your priority. I wouldn't of let you come even part time before they had started, because that should be your focus. Not being on a tour bus with everyone, more then likely, screaming every couple of minutes because of something or nothing." Riker said to her, and she nodded.

"It just sucked being separated from you for so long." Laura replied, and he nodded.

"It wasn't easy for me either Laur, every day I missed you, every night I wanted to pull you into a cuddle and fall asleep holding you." Riker told her, causing Laura to smile wide.

"I love you so much." Laura then said, before pecking Riker on his lips as the movie started.

* * *

><p>-Hour later-<p>

Riker went to get some red vines to share with Laura several minutes ago. He didn't mind missing some of the movie, he needed to go to the restroom anyway.

"Took you long enough." Laura whispered as she took the packet of red vines off him. Riker frowned. Sure he loved his girlfriend, but he also loved his red vines.

"Yeah, sorry. There was a huge queue." He told her, with a bit of an attitude. Sure, he didn't mean it to come out with an attitude, but it did. Laura looked at him strangely before shrugging it off and opening the packet.

"Um okay? Want one?" She asked, getting a vine out and started to eat it. Riker just nodded and took one out also. Several minutes later, they had gotten to the last red vine. Both of them reached for it at the same time.

"Oh um..." Laura trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah." Riker nodded. Both of them wanted the vine, but only one of them could have it.

"Well it is fair that I have it..." Laura trailed off. She knew how much her boyfriend loved red vines, but he loves her more... right? Surely he'll be a gentleman and let her have it without a fuss. Well you would of thought so anyway.

"And why's that? You've had more then me, this one is mine!" Riker basically exclaimed, while keeping his voice as quiet as possible.

"Riker, you've nearly had the whole damn packet! I've had like 3! That one is mine!" Laura said, also keeping her voice as quiet as possible.

"So? You know how much I like red vines, so therefore that is mine!" Riker replied.

"Well if you were a good boyfriend, you'd let me have it you inconsiderate person!" Laura said, then put her hand over her mouth.

"You don't think I'm a good boyfriend? Is that what you really think of me Laura?!" Riker basically yelled, earning a few shh's from everyone else.

"No Riker! I didn't mean it. I mean.. I just... never mind!" Laura said before getting up.

"Now where are you going?!" Riker whispered yelled.

"To get some air!" Laura simply replied before walking out the screening room. Riker just sighed. All that over a red vine? Was it really worth it?

"Hey!" Someone whispered from behind him, causing Riker to jump slightly.

"Oh hi... person I don't know." Riker said, causing the person to laugh.

"Thanks, I'm trying to help you here. Listen, I just watched the little scene between you and your girlfriend. All I got to ask, why didn't you just snap it in half and both of you have half each. Then all that.." They trailed off to motion to the door ".. could of been avoided." The person finished. Riker just nodded. Why didn't he just think of that before... oh right because he's an idiot. The person sighed. "Go talk to her." The person advised before watching the movie. Riker then got up and walked out.

Laura sighed. She couldn't believe she said that to him. He's the best boyfriend ever, she knows that. So why did she say what she say that?

"Laura?" A voice said from behind her. She recognized the voice. She turned around to face him.

"Riker, I'm so sorry for saying what I did. You're a great boyfriend you know." Laura said, before rushing to hug him. He, obviously, hugged back. But he also chuckled sightly.

"Laur, I'm not mad at you. I know you didn't mean it." He told her before kissing her forehead. Laura smiled softly.

"I know, but I still can't stop feeling bad about it." Laura said, looking up at him. Still in Riker's arms.

"Don't. And, how about we just share the last one." He said, smiling. Taking it out of the packet. Laura smiled and nodded. Riker put it in his mouth and bit half of it off before giving the other half to Laura. Laura ate her half, still smiling.

"Hey, I love you." Laura said, after she swallowed it.

"I love you too." Riker said, cupping her face before capturing her lips with his own for a soft and gentle, but passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>and finished. I've been working on this for about 2 weeks. I had the idea on what to do, but I couldn't put it into words haha. <strong>

**Hoped you liked it.**

**Want a one shot? Read chapter 1 for conditions!**


	4. Our Little Secret -Radaura

**SO I know it wasn't that long ago since I updated, probably not even 24 hours ago, but one I was reading through what people had wanted, I came up with this idea so here I am, again! :D**

**Summary: they all decided to go out for the night, but getting drunk wasn't part of the plan... nor was what happened after...**

**Pairing: Radaura (you shall see what that means) ;)**

**Rated: M. You have been warned. Seriously.**

**Requested by: Guest.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you might recognize.**

* * *

><p>"C'mon Ross! You're such a girl when it comes to getting ready for something!" Brad yelled from the bottom of the staircase.<p>

"Hey!" Laura exclaimed, from where she was sat on the couch.

"No offence Laura." Brad quickly added, causing Laura to roll her eyes playfully with a slight chuckle.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Ross yelled. They all were supposed to go out for the night, they all lived together in the first place so it was easy to arrange. They all had their own room and a spare room or anyone who stays there.

"You said that 20 minutes ago. Hurry it up Shor!" Brad yelled once again before going to sit next to Laura. "You know, I never thought Ross would be the one to take the longest to get ready." He then added, to Laura.

"No, you thought it would be me, am I right?" Laura asked, faking anger due to Brad's earlier remark.

"You know what I meant Laura, I didn't mean you in particular. You know that." Brad replied, pulling her towards him to cuddle.

"Yeah I know. But that is rude. It's a bad stereotype. I'm not even surprised that Ross is taking this long. He ALWAYS took the longest to get ready when we did Austin and Ally. Even longer than Me and Raini." Laura said, with a slight chuckle.

"Really? Even though you two have to go through hair and make-up and all that stuff, he still took longer than you to get ready?" Brad questioned, to which Laura simply nodded.

"Who took longer than who for what?" Ross questioned from behind them, causing them both to bolt up.

"Nothing" They both replied at the same time. Ross nodded his head unsure, but shrugged it off.

"Okay then. All this weirdness aside, are you both ready to go?" He asked them, motioning towards the door.

"Ross, we've been ready for about half an hour.." Laura told the blonde. Ross just nodded and headed towards the door, with the other two somewhat behind him.

* * *

><p>Hour later-<p>

"Guys, I really love Raini, but this party is getting boring. Can't we go out somewhere else?" Ross asked, with pleading eyes. It was Raini's birthday, so she was allowed to have a small party, and there was a strict rule about no alcohol.

Not that there was many people that drank alcohol was at the party.

"Ross, we've barely been here for an hour, and you're bored already? Besides, we can't just leave!" Laura exclaimed, to which Brad nodded in agreement.

"I may not even know Raini as much as you guys, but Laura's right Ross." Brad said, causing Ross to groan.

"But I'm bored! Please guys!" Ross whined, which caused Laura to roll her eyes the second time that night.

"Ross, go find Calum or whatever, maybe in an hour okay? We can't leave yet, Raini would be distraught. I've not had the chance to speak to her yet." Laura told him causing Ross to sigh.

"Fine, an hour, but that's it!" Ross said, before walking away.

"How have you managed to cope with him for the past... several years?" Brad asked her, once Ross was out of earshot.

"I have no idea to be honest. No idea at all." Laura laughed slightly, before taking a sip of the drink she had.

"I couldn't, but yet again the positive sides of him makes it up for the negatives" Brad replied.

"What positives? It's Ross." Laura said, causing them both to burst out laughing as Ross disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

><p>-Another hour later-<p>

"Hey Brad! Where's Laura, so you know, we can leave." Ross said, once he found one of the brunettes anyway.

"Why are you so desperate to leave? Raini's your friend." Brad said, slightly confused. There's got to be more than him being bored being the reason why he wants to leave.

"I told you, I'm bored. I was bored an hour ago, and I'm even more bored now." Ross told him.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's a lot more than boredness involved in the reason why you want to go?" Brad questioned.

"So uh where is Laura?" Ross asked, avoiding the question, which caused Brad to raise his eyebrows. "Okay, thing is me and Raini used to have a secret relationship. It didn't last very long, about a month or so. She accused me for liking someone else, and well we've not spoke ever since, so I feel awkward for just being here. So again, where's Laura?" Ross told the brunette.

"Oh. Well I weren't expecting that. So who was the girl that Raini thought you liked?" Brad asked.

"Now here's the part where you laugh. One, it wasn't a girl, who said it was I girl she thought I liked? I said someone…" Ross trailed off, to which Brad looked confused. "And two… That person she thought I liked was um… you." He then added. Brad's eyes widened slightly, before starting to laugh awkwardly.

"Um wow. That's a bit crazy, where did she get that idea from?" Brad asked the blonde, causing Ross to shrug his shoulders.

"I have no idea. But it is crazy right?" Ross asked.

"Totally."

"Hey you two!" Laura said, walking to the two boys.

"There you are where have you been. I've been waiting to, you know, leave." Ross said, looking over to her. Laura just sighed.

"Alright, I'll go and find Raini to tell her we're leaving." Laura said.

"Thank you!" Ross exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" Raini said, from behind Ross.

"Or Raini can come to us." Laura laughed slightly.

"How are you all?" She said, before going over to Laura and pulling her into a hug. To which Laura hugged back.

"Great."

"Fine."

"Oh you know the usual." All three replied at the same time.

"I see." Raini said, going to face Ross and Brad. She looked between the both of them and sighed slightly.

"Yeah, I don't mean to be rude, considering this is the first time I've had a conversation with you all night, see we were about to leave.." Laura said, frowning slightly.

"Oh, well girly we need to catch up someday!" She said, before getting dragged off by someone.

"Are we going now?" Ross asked. Laura just sighed.

"I have no idea what is up with you tonight Ross, but snap out of it." Laura said, before heading towards the door, with Ross and Brad slowly following. Once they got to the car, and got in it. Ross just sighed.

"Sorry for wanting to get out of there." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's alright; I wouldn't have stayed there much longer. But it was a shame I didn't get to talk to Raini much." Laura said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Same here, the leaving thing that is." Brad also said. Ross just nodded.

"Well the nights still young, we could go somewhere else." The blonde said, Laura and Brad just nodded.

"Where do you have in mind Ross?" Laura asked him, causing Ross to shrug his shoulders.

"I don't have a clue."

"I know a club near here, if you want to go to that." Brad spoke up.

"Alright, that sounds good. Ross are you going to get bored again if we go there?" Laura asked, with a slight chuckle, which caused Brad to laugh slightly. Ross just rolled his eyes playfully as Laura started the car.

"Depends how good this club is." Ross finally said, with a slight smirk. "No promises." He then added.

"Well, I've never been before personally, but I heard it was good." Brad said.

"Well we all know to blame you if it turns out to completely suck." Ross said, half joking.

"Alright. Blame Brad if it does suck." Laura agreed, causing them all to laugh slightly.

* * *

><p>-Couple of hours later-<p>

"C'mon Laur, you've been on coke all night. Live a little and get a proper drink down your neck." Brad said, slightly drunk.

"No. Someone's got to drive your drunken little asses back home." Laura said, sighing. She did want to, but she couldn't.

"Laur, if you hadn't noticed, the club is a couple of blocks away from our house. We can just walk there. Now have a drink!" Ross said, handing her a shot of vodka that he had ordered. Laura sighed again, but reluctantly picked it up.

"Alright, if you're sure." She said, before drinking the substance in one. Earning cheers from both Brad and Ross.

"See, was that so hard?" Ross asked, ordering another for the brunette.

"No…" Laura trailed of, smiling.

"Good. Now have another." Ross said, handing her another shot, as well as handing one to Brad and having one himself. "On Three. 1…. 2….. 3!" He said, before everyone downed the shot.

_Little did they know what was going to happen next.._

* * *

><p>-4 hours later-<p>

All three of them, stumbled into the house, nearly tripping over the door step. Saying they were drunk was an understatement.

"Well tonight was… wow." Ross stated, before nearly tripping over the coffee table leg.

"Well who says it has to end?" Brad asked.

"Well no one." Laura replied, managing to 'walk' to the couch and sitting on it.

"What do you mean?" Ross asked confused.

"Well, basically. None of us are going to remember this, so I'm going to do something that could change everything, but that doesn't matter." Brad said, before walking, as best as he could, before cupping is face and pressing his lips onto the blonde's.

Ross was taken back, but he slowly started to melt into the kiss and kissed back. Both pulled away several seconds later.

Laura couldn't believe what she saw, drunk or not drunk, that's one thing that she won't forget come sunrise. She isn't going to lie; it did turn her on slightly.

Brad stared at Ross wide eyed. He cannot believe he just did that. But the odds are that Ross will remember that are unlikely as Ross is pretty damn drunk. "I shouldn't of done that, sorry."

"No. Don't be." Ross said, before crashing his lips back onto Brad's. Brad moaned in surprise, but kissed back and rubbed his hands up and down Ross' sides. Ross then bit Brad's lip as if he was begging for entrance, to which Brad accepted.

Laura knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but watch the passionate make out between the two people in front of her. For some reason, when Brad went to lift up Ross' shirt up, exposing his V line, she felt herself getting wetter. Yes, she's a virgin as such, but it doesn't mean she is unfamiliar with the feeling. Give her a break; she lives with two ridiculously hot guys. Sometimes she has to give herself the release that she doesn't get. Laura sighed. Is this what her life is now? Watching two of her best friends have a very heated make out session and feeling herself getting wetter by the second while she does.

Ross heard Laura sigh, causing him to smirk against Brad's lips before, reluctantly, pulling way slightly. "I think Laura's feeling left out, don't you?" Ross then asked, running his hands through the older ones air. Brad took a quick look at Laura before nodding slightly. "Laur, come here." Ross then demanded to Laura. Never the less, she walked over to them, for to only receive the blonde crash his lips on to hers.

Laura let out a small squeak type noise in surprise, but never the less she kissed him back, while letting her hands roam around Ross' abs.

Brad started to kiss Ross' neck causing Ross to moan softly onto Laura's lips. Brad smirked slightly before making the kisses deeper, which made Ross moan more. Neither one of them cared what they're doing could be considered 'wrong in so many levels', but they did not want to stop. Even if they were drunk up to high end, it doesn't mean anything.

Laura pulled away from Ross' lips, her eyes now dark with lust. She then lifted Brad's head up before she crashed her lips onto his, letting her hands do the same thing to him that they were doing to Ross.

Ross then began to lift Laura's dress up from behind and kneeled down to place kisses on her lower back, right above her ass. Ross felt his dick twitch when he discovered that Laura wasn't wearing any underwear. So he slapped her ass, causing Laura to moan against Brad's lips. This gave Brad the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Laura moaned again as she swirled his tongue around her own. She has never been so turned on in her life.

Ross began to trail kisses from her ankle upwards, stopping once he got to her core. Brad pulled away slightly to take off her dress, only to discover she wasn't wearing a bra either. He quickly smashed his lips back onto Laura's and pulled her closer to start massaging her breasts. Ross ran his finger along Laura's clit, and he almost came right then when he discovered how wet she was.

Laura moved her hands down, undoing Brad's jean button. Once she did, she pushed them off and his boxers at the same time, so he was also completely naked. He then lifted Laura up and carried her back to the couch, trying (and failing), not to stumble. Once he got to his destination, he laid her on the couch, before pulling away from the kiss and turning to face Ross.

"Come over here, big boy." He whispered huskily. Ross became even more turned on at the tone of the voice Brad used. Never the less, he did go over to the other too. Once Ross got to them, Brad undid the button on Ross' jeans and pulled them down and the boxers at the same time, leaving them all completely naked.

Laura then pulled Ross towards her and took his dick inside her mouth, causing Ross to moan louder than he had done before. Laura licked along the tip to taste any pre-cum that might have been oozing out. She then began to suck him slowly.

As Ross was, in a fashion, bent over the couch, Brad then walked over to you, before starting to insert himself into Ross' ass, causing all of them to moan as it pushed Ross' dick even further into Laura's mouth. Brad had started to thrust slowly, making sure he didn't hurt Ross or choke Laura. Ross hand his hands through Laura's hair before pulling her head off his dick, harshly.

"As amazing that is, there is only one place where I want to cum, and that is right inside of you." Ross said huskily, before picking Laura up. Laura just wrapped her legs around both boys' waists, and let out a small scream of pleasure as Ross inserted himself into Laura. Ross then also began to thrust.

Laura couldn't believe what she was feeling. She was getting fucked by a guy who was also getting fucked. The actual feeling of sex was way better than she had imagined, but while one of them is getting fucked as well? Well that was indescribable. Each one of Brad's thrusts had pushed Ross even deeper.

Both boys had thrusted at the same paste, fast and hard. Ross moaned even louder when Brad started to kiss his neck again, fairly roughly. This caused Ross to slam into Laura several times, earning several screams of pleasure from the brunette below him.

"Fuck, Ross! I'm gonna…" Laura trailed off as she felt her orgasm coming, her moans rapidly becoming louder by the second. Brad pushed himself deeper into Ross and started to thrust faster as well. This action had caused Ross to scream in pleasure. Sure the feeling was new, but he soon got used to the feeling. Ross then took one of Laura's breasts into his mouth and swilled his tongue around the hard nipple. Laura moaned even louder, if possible. It was more than likely won't have a voice come tomorrow morning. Ross then began to suck on the breast. Brad had reached down, and massaged the other breast. Laura let out one last moan and squeezed her eyes shut as she let her orgasm go.

The feeling of Laura's walls fluttering around him, pushed Ross to the edge as he also let his orgasm go, moaning around Laura's breast. He also pushed his ass against Brad more as Brad had also released his seed into Ross' ass.

They all stayed in that position, breathing heavily, for several minutes. Then Brad pulled out of Ross and Ross did the same to Laura. They all then cuddled up to each other on the couch and Brad pulled a blanket over them. He then gave them both sweet kisses before cuddling up to them more and closing his eyes.

Tomorrow, they're all going to wake up with banging headaches and Ross and Laura are gonna wake up as sore as heck.

Tomorrow, things will probably go back to how they usually were. Confusion of why they were lying like that.

But, tomorrow is another story.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first threesome I have ever written. Let me know what you thought of it! :D<strong>

**Want a one shot, read chapter 1 for conditions! **

**Nikki xo**


	5. Forbidden love -RikerXSavannah

**NOTE to Savannah Le: Now I know that in the request Riker and his ex wife were gonna get a divorce, but I kinda thought of it this way, then poof it was created so I hope you like it this way. Sorry though. **

**Name: Forbidden love**

**Summary: After suffering from the loss of his wife, Laura, for 10 years Riker decides it's finally time to move on. But when he falls for someone he shouldn't have done by accident, it could but a strain on everything he's worked for. **

**Rating: T-ish.**

* * *

><p>"It's not looking good... you might want to say goodbye now because she might not make it through the night. We've done everything we can, I'm sorry." A doctor said before leaving. Those words shattered the life of Riker Lynch.<p>

"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?" Their 6 year old daughter, Riley, asked him, causing Riker to sigh. How do you explain death to a 6 year old girl?

"Sweetie, listen." He said, kneeling down to her. "Things happen for a reason and mommy happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now mommy is going to go to sleep for a long time.." Riker trailed off, trying not to cry right now.

"When will she wake up?" Riley asked and Riker sighed once again.

"Not for a very long time. You won't be able to see her..." Riker answered carefully.

"Look Riker I know you can't handle this so go and see her, I'll look after her for you while you say goodbye to her." Rydel said walking over to them.

"No, Riley deserves to say goodbye as well..." Riker then trailed off.

"I know, but you say your goodbye first while I talk to her. It'll be okay Riker." Rydel then said.

"How is it, my wife is dying in there!? Riley is about to lose her mom before she knows what death is! Okay would mean she'll survive but you heard what the doctor said, she might not make it through the night. Riley can't lose her and neither can I!" Riker exclaimed.

"Look, Rike, this isn't helping anything right now. So just go into that room and say your goodbye before you can't. Almost yelling is not going to sort anything out! So just go Rike, go." Ross said and Riker stood back up and nodded.

"Alright, but what about you guys?" Riker asked.

"She's more special to you.. you deserve the last moments with her." Rocky said and Riker just nodded and walked into his wife's room. She did not look good. She was pale, had dozens of wires attached to her. Riker halt back the tears as best as he could but that failed. He walked to the chair beside the bed slowly and took her hand once he said down and rubbed his thumb over the back of it.

"What have you done to yourself? huh? This is all my fault. I should of insisted more I go there and you stayed home with Riley, or heck, we all could of gone together or on another day. Maybe then all this could of been prevented.." Riker trailed off as more tears fell. Laura woke up slowly and smiled weakly at him.

"Riker it isn't your fault." She whispered as she didn't have the energy to fully talk. "Don't blame yourself." She then added.

"How can I not. It is my fault..." Riker trailed off causing Laura to give his hand slight squeeze.

"Stop that please... Riker listen to me. I don't expect you to move on straight away but I don't want you to be a one all your life. Riley does deserve a motherly figure now since I won't be there. Don't forget me Riker, but please do fall in love with someone else. Please marry again. I don't want you to be alone when Riley decides she want's to move. Please Riker.. Do it for me." Laura pleaded and Riker simply nodded.

"I promise Laur." He said before kissing her softy and she kissed back until there was a sound that nobody likes.

The flat line on a heart monitor...

* * *

><p>-10 years later-<p>

"Dad! Is it okay that my friend stays round for 3 months while her mom goes on a business trip?" 16 year old Riley yelled as she walked into the house.

"Who is your friend?" Riker asked from the kitchen.

"You know Savannah right?" Riley asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"No. I've not met her before... Has she got nowhere else to go?" Riker then asked looking at his daughter. She reminds him of her mother.

"Nope." Riley simply said popping the 'p'. Riker sighed once more.

"Alright she can stay." Riker confirmed and Riley smiled.

"Thanks dad! Sav he said yes come on in!" She then yelled and Riker looked at her wide eyed.

"Riley! You promised you wouldn't do that anymore!" Riker exclaimed as Savannah walked in.

"Er is this a bad time?" She then asked.

"No, it's just Riley not giving me much notice." Riker said looking at Savannah briefly before looking back at Riley. Riker then looked back at Savannah and smiled slightly.

"Oh phew. Anyway thanks for letting me stay Mr Lynch, I'm Savannah." Savannah said, smiling also.

"Call me Riker considering you'll be staying here for 3 months, Mr Lynch is too formal. Oh and Riley, your aunts and Uncles are coming over for dinner tonight. Oh and so are your grandparents." Riker said, looking back at Riley. "Show Savannah to her room and help her unpack as well."

"Which grandparents is it?" Riley asked, picking up a couple of Savannah's bags. Riker just chuckled slightly.

"My parents." Riker simply said before going back to what he was doing.

"Alright, come on Sav." Riley said before walking out the room.

"Thank's again Mr... I mean Riker." Savannah said before walking out the room.

"Nice kid." Riker mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>-hour later-<p>

"So where's your mom. I've not seen her yet?" Savannah asked and Riley just sighed and sat down.

"My mom died when I was 6... that's all I know. I don't know why or how it happened but she died and every time I try to ask my dad about her he always changes the subject... So don't ask about her while my dad's around or too my dad. It's a bit of a sore subject for him." Riley explained.

"Oh.. I'm sorry." Savannah said and Riley just shrugged.

"It's okay, really. I don't remember much of her, sadly. I have a picture of her on my bedside table so I know what she looked like. I just wish I can remember more of her." Riley said. frowning in the process.

"But if it happened 10 years ago, how come your dad still doesn't like talking about it?" Savannah asked again.

"He was the last person to see her alive... that I do know." Riley answered.

"I can see why. It would of been nice for her right? Your husband being the last face you saw?" Savannah questioned and Riley simply nodded.

"Yeah, maybe." Riley said, shrugging once more.

"Girls dinner!" Riker yelled upstairs and both girls ran downstairs.

"Woah Riker, where have you been hiding the other one for 16 years?" Ross joked and Riker rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yeah, how come you never said you and Laura had twins." Rocky also joked.

"Now Rocky, be nice." Stormie said and Rocky shut up.

"Yeah, my comment wasn't the nicest now that I think about it..." He trailed off thinking.

"Don't worry, we've gotten used to it." Riker snapped before walking into the kitchen

"Idiot! Why did you have to bring up her?" Rydel said, hitting him round the back of the head.

"I wasn't thinking!" Rocky exclaimed.

"When do you ever uncle Rocky." Riley said, laughing sightly before giving him a hug. "You're still my favourite uncle though." She then added pulling away from the hug earning 'hey' from Ross, Ryland and Ellington.

"And you're my favourite niece." Rocky replied.

"I'm your only niece..." Riley trailed off. "Oh and this is my friend Savannah! She's staying with us for 3 months. Sav this is my uncle Rocky, Aunt Alexa, Aunt Rydel, Uncle Ell, Uncle Ross, Aunt Maia, Uncle Ryland, Aunt Savannah -oh wow you two have the same name- and my grandma and grandad also known as Stormie and Mark." Riley introduced. "Why did you have to have so many kids?" she then asked Stormie and Mark and they both just simply chuckled.

"Try growing up with that lot." Riker said, chuckling slightly while carrying the food in.

"Let me help you!" Savannah said before going to help Riker.

"You don't have too, your a guest." Riker replied.

"No. I want to." Savannah replied with a smile and Riker smiled back

"Alright, I'll be right back." He said before walking back into the kitchen as Savannah carried what she had to the table.

"Girl what you doing?" Riley asked and savannah just shrugged.

"Just being helpful that's all." Savannah simply replied before sitting down next to her.

"If you say so." Riley said as Riker came back.

* * *

><p>-month later-<p>

"opps sorry." Savannah said as she bumped into Riker... shirtless.

"It's uh okay. Really." Riker said as he hold onto her to prevent her from falling down and hurting herself.

"No honestly, it's my fault. I should of looked where I was going... I'm a clutz" Savannah said, laughing slightly.

"I don't mind.." Riker smiled and Savannah smiled back. They both stayed like that before they both started to lean in slowly before they kissed softly

"SAVANNAH! Come on we'll be late for school!" Riley yelled and both of them snapped out of it and Riker helped her back up.

"Uh sorry about that.." Riker said nervously and scratched the back of his head, something he does when he's nervous.

"It's cool... really." Savannah simply said.

"um yeah, I better.." Riker said, pointing towards his bedroom.

"I agree.. I better go. Bye." She said before going downstairs to Riley.

"What kept you?" Riley asked and Savannah just shrugged.

"Nothing. Nothing at all" She replied with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Hope you liked it. <strong>

**I kind of changed the conditions slightly as well, but read chapter one if you want a one shot! **


	6. Best Christmas Ever -RossXOliva

**Name: Best Christmas Ever.**

**Summary: After Riker had enough of Ross' whining, he decided to plan something behind his back to stop the whining. What did he do? Only pay for his girlfriend to fly back to LA in time for Christmas. **

**Rating: K+/T**

**Word count: 928**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve. Everyone was getting ready Christmas, and you could see the excitement radiating from everyone.<p>

Well nearly everyone.

"C'mon Ross, just because she's gone away for the holidays, doesn't mean you have to be miserable about it. It's Christmas dude." Riker said as Ross sighed for like the millionth time that day.

"That's easy for you to say. Your girlfriend isn't at the other side of the country. Rocky has Alexa, Ellington has Rydel, Ry has Savannah and you have Laura. What do I have? This cushion." Ross said as he halts the cushion closer.

"That may be, but you still shouldn't be depressed about it all. I mean, it's Christmas time. It's the time of year to be joyful. Can't you at least pretend to be happy?" Rocky asked, joining in the conversation.

"Perhaps… maybe. I don't know. Hopefully." Ross said, whilst shrugging his shoulders, before going upstairs into his room.

"I guess he's really miserable at the fact that she isn't going to be here. I mean, Christmas is the time of year to spend with your loved ones, and one of his, is on the other side of the country." Rocky said, watching the blonde go upstairs.

"That's what he thinks." Riker mumbled quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Wait, what did you say?" Rocky asked, facing Riker. Riker sighed, how could he be so stupid. And Rocky can barely keep a secret for more than 5 seconds.

"Alright, but you've got to promise that you won't tell Ross." Riker then insisted.

"I promise." Rocky replied, looking slightly confused.

"Well the thing is…" Riker trailed off.

* * *

><p>-The next day-<p>

"WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Ryland yelled running back and forth, knocking on everyone's bedroom doors several times.

"Who needs an alarm clock when you have Ryland as your brother?" Rydel mumbled as she got up and walked into the bathroom.

"You love me." Ryland yelled to her and she just chuckled slightly too herself.

"That's questionable." She then replied before shutting the door.

"I love you Ryland. Come and give your big bro a hug." Rocky then joked before going to hug him tightly.

"Rocky…. Can't….. Breathe." Ryland then managed to choke out.

"I know." Rocky answered with a smirk.

"Rocky, as much as he is annoying, don't kill him. No matter how much you want too, he's still our brother." Rydel then said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Fine." Rocky said, pouting as he let go of the younger sibling.

"Thanks Dells." Ryland finally managed to say after catching his breath.

"No problem. It's Christmas!" She said, whilst grinning before going downstairs.

"Wait what?" Ryland asked, following her causing Rocky to chuckle.

* * *

><p>-Couple of hours later-<p>

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let's open some presents." Stormie said, as she looked around at everyone.

"Not everyone's here…" Ross trailed off, mumbling.

"Yeah about that…" Riker trailed off, standing up. "Come here Ross, I have something to show you." He then added.

"Why?" Ross asked him, looking confused.

"Don't you trust me?" Riker then asked him and Ross just sighed.

"I do…" He then answered before standing up. "Alright, what's up?"

"Just follow me." Riker then said before walking towards the door, and Ross followed. "Surprise!" Riker then added before opening the door.

"Hey! What took you guys so long?" A female voice asked as the door was opening?

"Olivia?!" Ross exclaimed before running out the door and hugging her.

"Hey… again." She said before hugging back. "I've only been gone for a couple of days, and I get this? Maybe I should go away more." She added, jokingly.

"No. Please don't." Ross then said before pulling away from the hug. "Let's go inside, it's pretty cold out." He then added.

"Yes, lets." Olivia agreed before Ross led her inside. "Hey guys! Guess what? Livvy's here!" Ross then exclaimed to everyone, happily.

"Yeaaah. I already knew." Rocky said before shrugging his shoulders.

"You did? Why didn't you tell me?" Ross then asked.

"I promised Riker that I wouldn't. Even if I can't keep a secret, I managed to keep this one… for less than a day. You know, I'm just going to shut up now…" He then trailed off before pulling Alexa closer.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you all want your presents..." Stormie then said, shrugging her shoulders, which earned a chorus of 'no' from everyone.

-A few hours later-

"You know, I've not given you your present yet." Ross said, breaking the silence. Him and Olivia were lying on the couch cuddling up to each other.

"What are you talking about, you've gave me loads?" Olivia asked, looking confused as she sat up slightly.

"Yeah I know. But I wanted to give you one when it was just us two… alone. It's the first moment we've been alone so here." Ross said, before getting out a small box from his pocket. "Don't worry it's not what you think it is. Even if we have been with each other for a year, exactly, it's not… yeah. Just open the box." He then added, before she opened the box.

"What..?" She started before looking back at Ross.

"It's a promise ring. I want you to promise that we'll be together forever. Even if I do somehow fuck it up somewhere down the line, because that's sort of what I do. But whatever just promise me that?" Ross asked before Olivia kissed him softly.

"I promise." She simply said after pulling away. To which Ross smiled wide at before kissing her softly again.

Best. Christmas. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it Livvy! :D <strong>

**Want a one shot? Read chapter one for conditions! :)**

**xo**


	7. Wasted- Auslly

**Hey all, here's a new one shot for you. See i had a request for a Auslly song one shot and i have several Auslly rated M one shot so I combined the both so here we are. Plus i'm kinda obsessed with this song at the moment anyway.**

**Name: Wasted**

**Couple: Auslly/sight mention of Austin & Cassidy.**

**Word count: 3,000**

**Rating: M- sexual scenes and mentions of Alcohol and Drugs.**

**WARNING: Ally and partly Austin is OOC**

**Song: Wasted by Tiesto- go listen too it if you want. Oh and if you've watched 22 Jump street, the song's played on there. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, all rights are too disney. Nor do i own the song 'Wasted' all rights are too Tiesto and Matthew Koma<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>wasted:<strong>

_I like us better when we're wasted_

_It makes it easier to fake it_

Well, here we are again, getting high and drunk on the backseat of my car. Not that she's ever going to remember it come morning. It's always the same thing. See we were at this party and I parted like a street away from the party- because my parents knew about the party and if they saw my car parked outside, well they would have gone ape shit. They probably would have blamed Ally as well- they don't really like her and they say she's a bad influence. That's another story for another day though.

_The only time we really talk_

_Is when our clothes are coming off_

Now we were making out and our clothes were coming off faster than they were going off. Well mine anyway, she's wearing a nice, tight little black dress and all I needed was her underwear to come off.

"No feelings attached, remember Austin." She whispered against my neck as she started kissing it.

"Well of course I remember. But who can't not have feelings for you... you're sexy as fuck Ally and all I really want to do is rip that dress off you. But I like it on you so I'm going to control myself." I replied and she just giggled.

"Oh come on, I'm not _that _attractive." She said modestly as she slipped her underwear off underneath her dress and she lowered herself on my cock.

"Well, you are, Als. You're the sexiest girl in the whole damn school." I tell her honestly and she just blushed and didn't argue anymore. All that happened after that was... well... you know.

But come morning it'll be like she doesn't even know me, like always.

_I like us better when we're wasted_

_It makes it easier to say it_

_Lay all your laundry on the bed_

_And then I'll lay in it instead_

This situation wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't so head over heels in love with her. All she wants is meaningless sex, and I shouldn't really complain because I'm getting laid several times a week.

But I do because I want something more than just sex. I want a whole relationship with this woman; I want us to die old together. I want to have children with her one day. But it's not what she wants.

I'm too afraid to say anything to her because I don't want to lose her. I'd rather have her like this then not at all.

Even if she does completely ignore my existence most time.

_I like us better when we're wasted_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

"Austin Monica Moon, where the hell have you been?" I heard my dad yell as I walked in the door. I'm not even sure what time it is, but I think it's fairly late.

"I swear if you went to that party with that Ally girl I swear to god..." My mom trailed off, looking pretty angry with me.

"No." I lied, they can probably smell the booze, and drugs, on me but hopefully not too much. I did change my clothes; it's always handy to take a spare set of clothes with you and a full can of deodorant or cologne with you so your parents don't smell it… that's one of the many things that Ally has taught me. Ahh Ally…

"Then where did you go?" My dad asked me, glaring at me so I'll crack and tell the truth, not this time.

"Is it any of your business? I'm 18! I don't need you two constantly breathing down my neck! I have my own life so butt out of it!" I shouted at them, now getting equally mad as them, though it's probably because the alcohol/drugs are making themselves out of my system.

"You did go to that party, didn't you?" Mum said as she came closer to me, glaring at me even more than before, though that's probably because I've been lying as well as going against their wishes about that party.

"I said no didn't I?! Get off my case, it's not like you didn't ever sneak out when you were my age! Is it any wonder I do, with parents like you two! Leave me alone!" I yelled at them before going up into my room and slamming my door shut.

_You are a glass half empty_

_Sipping my ocean dry_

Well back at school and once again Ally is there wearing tight, revealing clothes like she always does. I don't like other men staring at her full of lust, like they want to take her against the lockers or something like that. She's MINE and mine only. But she keeps on giving these others flirty glances or winks like she wants them to do whatever the hell they want too to her.

Jealousy's a bitch, and I'm in full jealousy mode right now. If I don't calm down I might not be able to stop myself from doing something I may regret.

Oh why can't she see the way I feel about her then she really will be mine. I will mark her as mine, if you get what I mean.

_Emotionally spin me_

_Till none of our planets could align_

_But I could stand you one more night_

When she walks past me and my friends Dez and Trish, I don't so much get a glance off her. Like always, she just continues her walk down the corridor. It's like I'm invisible or something. Why won't she give me the time of day, but when she's either drunk or high- or both- she's all over me like a bee to honey.

There's a part of me that want's to stop taking part in this vicious game of her's. But I can't because of the way I feel about her. Those feelings take over and I'm right back to square one again.

"Why do you let her treat you like dog shit Austin? You can do so much better than that little slut. Why do you go back to her sticky fingers? Why can't you find someone that generally cares about you?" I heard Trish ask me and I just sighed.

"Because I love her, and I don't want too but I do." I answered and she sighed herself.

"You're Austin fucking Moon, any girl would be lucky to have you by their side, so why her? Why do you want her when she doesn't want anything to do with you? You might not actually love her, you just might think you do but you don't. Think about it Austin. Move on, for your own sake." Trish replied, looking at me concerned.

"Every night I tell myself it's just one more night… but it never is." I told her and Dez just pat my back and looked sorry for me. Sighing, I looked down the corridor at her continuing what she does best, being sexy.

Is Trish right, do I really love her?

_I like us better when we're wasted_

_It makes it easier to say it_

So I did what Trish told me too, I moved on. She set me up with this girl, Cassidy. She's amazing in every shape and form. It kind of escalated from there I guess you could say. It's a shame that she's gone back to her home state for a couple of weeks.  
>-<p>

It was about 2 o clock in the morning when I heard someone banging on the door. Sleepily, I answered the door and I couldn't believe who was there.

Ally. With a bottle in one hand. Typical. She's wasted. Why couldn't someone be here, I might not control myself if she tries something. Even though I love Cassidy to pieces, when a wasted Ally fucking Dawson finds her way to my house, bearing in mind I'm home alone, this is really going to test me. Brilliant.

"You home alone, big boy?" She purred and gave me a certain look, she knows I like.

"Yes… Cassidy's gone to a different state for a couple of weeks, something to do with her dad and my parents are on yet another business trip." I answered. I couldn't lie too her. I'm a horrible liar.

"Brilliant. Come Austin, have a drink with me, you know you want too." She said, handing me the bottle of whatever it was she had.

"Ally, no." I just told her pushing the bottle away. She just smirked at me.

"What has Cassidy done too you? You're not the bad boy I used to know. She changed you. Where's the Austin I used to get wasted with?" She said with a pout.

"He grew up and fell in love." I answered walking back over to the door and opening it. "And you need to leave, Ally." I told her and she just walked too me.

"You and I both know you don't want me to leave." She whispered in my ear and started nibbling on it slightly. Control yourself Austin….

"Al—ly… Plea—se Le—ave." I stuttered, trying so hard to control myself. She sneakily slid her hand under my top and trailed it up my abs and further up…..

It then got to the point where I couldn't control myself anymore so I closed the door and pinned her up against it causing her to smirk at me.

"There's the Austin I know." She simply said before handing me the bottle, too which I took and downed whatever was left in there.

_Lay all your laundry on the bed_

_And then I'll lay in it instead_

Ally had been here for about an hour now and it was safe to say we were both pretty drunk. We were having a game of hide and seek like kids… but this version involved stripping and when I find her well… you know.

"Austin, come and find me." I heard her yell and giggle and I followed the sound of her giggles and I found her more or less straight away. She was in my bedroom… naked. Holy shit her boobs got bigger. "Like what you see?" She smirked at me before lying on her clothes which were on my bed.

"Oh Ally, you know I do." I tell her, smirking and she just spread her legs.

"Well, come and get me." She said, still smirking and I walked over to her, taking off my remaining clothes as I walked.

"I'm glad you say that, are you still on birth control babe?" I asked her, pulling her to the end of the bed.

"Absolutely." She said and that's all I needed to her before I wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled her up before shoving myself inside her earning a scream of pleasure from her. "Ohh how I've missed this." She said before rocking her hips to get some friction.

"Ah ah ah. I'm in control babe." I told her before laying her on my bed and I started pounding myself inside her. Just the way she liked it… fast and hard. I had to stop myself from cumming right there and then, as I have too missed this feeling.

"Austin!" I heard her scream my name as she let herself go for the first time tonight but that didn't stop me. I then put my mouth to her neck and started kissing it until I found her sweet spot. I sucked and sucked until I left a hickey. I then let myself go for the first time tonight and then she flipped us over.

"Ooh, someone's a really bad boy…" She trailed off, once again smirking as she began to ride me. The sight before me though. The face she pulled, her perfect breasts bouncing up and down with her. That sight alone is enough for anyone to cum.

Let's just say, we didn't get a lot of sleep until daylight broke out.

_I like us better when we're wasted_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

I rolled over in bed the following morning, going and my arm touched another body and this made me wake up immediately. I looked over and saw Ally in bed. Then that night's happening's just come flooding back. How she was tempting me into drinking, into sex the lot. I felt sick.

"Well, nice to see you finally woke up." A voice said and my eye's widened as I recognised that voice. I turned to face the door and my fears were right.

"Cassidy… I can explain." I started as I got out of bed, not even caring that I was naked.

"Don't even bother. I trusted you Austin, I even loved you!" She exclaimed too me with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Baby, I love you too you're the only one I love. Please just let me explain.." I said, now starting to tear up and she just shook her head.

"No, you don't Austin otherwise you wouldn't have slept with that little slut." She just said and turned around and walked away.

"Don't worry, she'll listen when she's calmed down." I heard a voice say from behind me and my sadness turned to anger as I turned around and she was stood there, dressed.

"Get out." I just simply said and she looked at me confused.

"Aren't you going to cook me breakfast first, I want.." She said and trailed off.

"I said GET OUT. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER! SHE'S RIGHT YOU ARE A SLUT NOW GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE." I roared at her and she just looked shocked at me.

"Well if that's…" She trailed off before I grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her downstairs and too the door. Before I opened it and threw her out.

"It is what I want and stay the FUCK away." I said before slamming the door shut and sliding down it and starting to cry.

Why did I let this happen?

_You are a catch 22_

_Either way I miss out_

"Cassidy!" I yelled after school to her, hoping to get her attention. "Please wait..." I begged and she stopped.

"What do you want Austin? Make it quick." She said looking at me. It was like she was broken on the inside but trying, and failing, to keep strong on the outside.

"Please just let me—" I started before getting a slap from her.

"I will never ever forgive you for sleeping with Ally. She told me what happened that night so save your breath." She said, shaking her head. "I was going to hear you out, after everything you told me before about you two. But now, you can rot in hell Austin." She said before slapping me again and walking away. I just turned around and I saw Ally there smirking.

_All of the grief I'd give you_

_Is energy I can live without_

_But I could stand you one more night_

"What have you said too her?!" I roared at her and she just kept the smirk on her face.

"The truth… how we both went out got drunk, did a few drugs. How you couldn't keep your hands off me on the ride back to yours then we just had sex over and over again." She answered, shrugging her shoulders.

_I like us better when we're wasted_

_It makes it easier to say it_

_Lay all your laundry on the bed_

_And then I'll lay in it instead_

_I like us better when we're wasted_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

"You're a slut." I just said.

"But you still want me." She replied.

"Do I?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You've got a boner just by checking me out."

"Well you shouldn't wear such revealing clothes."

"Face it, you want me just as much as I want you."

"You're wasted."

"Says who?"

"Me. You want nothing to do with me any other time." I said, before pushing her panties to the side and inserting a finger inside of her.

"Do you ever think I act like I don't cause maybe, just maybe, I might be in love with you. You know I don't do feelings." She said after gasping. Never the less she spread her legs, giving me more of an access to her.

_I like us better when we're wasted_

_It makes it easier to say it_

_Lay all your laundry on the bed_

_And then I'll lay in it instead_

_I like us better when we're wasted_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

"I thought you just wanted sex?" I said, pumping my finger in and out rapidly before adding another one… or two.

"I acted that way so I could ignore my feelings for you because I didn't want you to run away scared… I didn't want to lose you." She said, after gasping and moaning.

"Well, did you ever think I felt the same way about you?"

"Well why would you? Like your mate always said you can do better."

"I don't want 'better' as she would say… I want you, Ally I don't know your middle name, Dawson. Why? Because I fucking love you." I said and she came right there and then over my hand. She was there leaning against the wall, catching her breath.

"Your place?" She asked smirking.

"Absolutely." I answered and she just started to walk to my car.

"Oh and you're never finding out my middle name." She yelled back at me and I just chuckled.

"That's what you think." I said as I caught up to her and she just laughed.

"Okay, Austin, okay." She said and shrugged her shoulders before winking at me, causing me to stop in my tracks as she went ahead. Mainly so I can look at that fine ass of hers.

How did I get so lucky?

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

* * *

><p><strong>Want a one shot- read chapter 1 for conditions!<strong>

**-XShipperxWriterxgirlX xo**


End file.
